


December 01

by series_freak



Series: Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Daniel - Freeform, Daniil, Dorks in Love, Formula 1, Formula One, Love, M/M, Rings, Russia, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/series_freak/pseuds/series_freak
Summary: Daniel visits his boyfriend over Christmas. Russia has really cold but pretty winters!
Relationships: Daniil Kvyat/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: Advent Calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	December 01

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 1 of my Advent Calendar!
> 
> Ships are partly choosed randomly.
> 
> If I can't post one day, I'll upload two stories the next day, so at December 24 there will be 24 different stories. 
> 
> Have fun!

Yes, it’s cold in Russia. Pretty cold. TOO COLD. Daniel wraps his arms around himself and hurries up to get into the warm airport. He looks around searching for something specific.

“You need something Sir?”

The familiar voice causes a grin on the Australian’s face. As he turns around someone his high faces him.

“Yes, I’m searching for my husband. Guess I found him.”

Daniil blushes.

“Dannnnn you idiot!”, he hushes.

They smile at each other and walk towards the entry.

“Are these the warmest clothes you have?”

“Dany, I may be a Formula One driver who travels around the world, but I’m still from Australia!”, Daniel pouts.

“I know I know. I’ll let you borrow my clothes, you’ll need it.”

Daniel is sure he has never seen so much snow. The streets, the cars, everything is white. And cold. Luckily a friend of Dany can pick them up. The car is nicely warm. So Dany’s hands are.

“God, you just walked a few minutes outside and your hands are already frozen.”, the Russian looks at him with shock.

“Yeah, but the colder my hands the warmer my heart for you.”, Daniel counters.

“Dan!”

“I see, he’s really the flirter you describe him as.”, his friend comments from the driver seat.

“Oh, sorry buddy, I still should’ve introduced myself. I’m Daniel, but Dan is enough.”

“Hi Dan, I’m Tomek, you can call me Tom.”

“Nice to meet you Tom.”

“It’s my pleasure. Dany talked a lot about you, really nice to finally meet ya in person.”

Slowly Daniel turns his head to his boyfriend, who tries to hide is red face and instead looks out of the window.

“I-I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh, come on Dany. It’s Dan here, Dan there. How beautiful he is, how sweet and kind. How trained he is, how good he is in-”

“TOMEK!”

Tom and Daniel can’t stop laughing. The Russian driver is embarrassed.

“Oh honey, don’t be mad. We’re just making fun of you.”

No answer, so the Australian moves closer, giving his boyfriend puppy eyes.

“Pleaaaase don’t be mad. Please please please pleaaaase?”

“You idiot, don’t make me laugh like this.”

But how can Dany be mad with him? He loves him for being like this. He quickly gives him a kiss on his cheek and then pushes him away.

“Don’t kiss me and create a gap after it!”, Daniel pouts.

“Stop complaining and wait, I’m not done.”

The younger driver lays his head on the taller’s shoulder and closes his eyes. It’s a comfortable position, since it will take around 15 more minutes until they arrive at his house. He can here the other two chuckle and a big hand strokes through his hair. He could fall asleep directly but sleep time is later. They drive through a tiny forest and it makes Daniil’s heart jump a bit. Although they’re sitting in a car, it’s quite romantic.

“I live snow. It’s extremely cold and I prefer summer, but the landscapes are beautiful and Christmas is the most romantic time of the year. Even more romantic than Valentine’s day.”

Dany have to agree with his boyfriend. That’s why he asked him if he wants to spend Christmas this year with him. And he’s sure it will be awesome. The rest of the ride is silent, all are just enjoying the landscape they’re driving through. Finally, they arrive.

“I already love your city.”

“You haven’t seen much of it.”, Dany laughs.

“But it looks pretty cool. I hope you’ll show it all to me.”

“Of course, I will but for now let’s bring your stuff into the house. Otherwise, you’ll catch a cold with these clothes on.”

Daniel feels the cold crawling through his body and quickly he follows the two friends. The house of his boyfriend is similar to what he has imagined. Of course, he also saw pictures, but he’s still impressed. It’s big but not as modern as other houses he sae, like in Monaco for example. The whole mood is comfortable and it feels like he came home after a long working day.

“The bedroom is upstairs. Follow me.”

There are pictures on all walls. Concerts, bands, famous actors or athletes, family, friends, autographs, nothing you can’t find. The bedroom is just as comfortable as the rest, a bit messy like Dany is. Daniel said he doesn’t need to tidy up perfectly, since he loves the chaos more.

“Just put it somewhere you want. They’re waiting for us.”

“They?”

“I told you, some friends I know since my childhood.”

Oh, of course, how can he forget this? These are the persons, Dany knows the longest, next to his family for sure. As they enter the living room, there’re three new faces. Tomek is the fourth one in the room.

“Okay, you already got to know Tom. The others are Igor, Andrej and Piotr. Guys, this is my boyfriend Daniel or just Dan.”

The elder heart beats faster. He always feels proud when Dany calls him his boyfriend with such a confidence. They join the group.

“How long do you know each other?”, Daniel asks curiously.

“Andrej and me since we’re one year old, we moved into the flat above them and we grew up together. In first class we met Igor and Piotr. Dany was the last one, he came into our class when his family moved to Moscow.”, Tomek explains.

“Still a long time.”

“Yeah, I was really happy to meet them. I had no friends this time, since I was new in this big city. I sat next to Tomek and we always helped each other to cheat in tests and we pranked the teachers. It was always fun and we barely got any penalties since everyone loved us.”

“So, you were this bad boy group which no one could hate but was annoyed by at the same time?”, Dan laughs.

“Definitely, that sounds like us!”, Piotr agrees.

Dan already likes them. Dany was right, they’re as crazy as the couple. They talk about a lot of different things. The time flies around.

“Guys, honestly, I’m sleepy and hungry at the same time. What should I do?”, Igor whines.

“Let’s eat pizza and then go to bed. It’s already past midnight.”, Dany suggests.

Everyone agrees and curiously Daniel follows them into the kitchen. It looks interesting, different colours are matching quite well. He never thought that green and Cyan could exist next to each other but the kitchen counter proves wrong. The pizza is ready quickly and they enjoy their simple “meal” in the kitchen. Standing or sitting on the counter. Daniel loves this chaotic group.

“Okay done. Who sleeps where?”, Daniil looks into the round.

“I wanna sleep on the couch.”, Igor immediately answers.

“Gonna join Igor.”, Piotr nods.

“That means Andrej and Tomek will sleep in the guest room.”, Dany nods in agreement.

Yawing they say good night to each other and find their ways into the beds. Or the couch. Daniel hasn’t recognized how tired he is until he feels the soft fabric of the blanket on his skin. He usually sleeps only in boxers. He feels the mattress moving under the weight of Daniil. A warm body presses against his own.

“Good Night Dan.”

“Sleep well Honey. Thank you for inviting me.”, the Australian mumbles and pulls his boyfriend close.

“You’re welcome. Looking forward to the next days. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

They’re even too exhausted for a good night kiss.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The next three days, Daniel gets to know a lot of Daniil’s surrounding. He gets a long pretty good with the friends and gets to see a lot of the city. Since he can borrow warmer clothes of the whole group even the walks through the aren’t a ride to hell anymore. He has a lot of fun with them. They hold snowball fights and go sledging, just like the kids they are. On December 21, they decide to get a tree. Christmas without a Christmas tree is no Christmas!

“Piotr and me will go buy one, we’ll take my truck.”, Andrej inform, already standing in the doorway.

“Yes, okay, we’ll search for the decorations!”

Dany sends his other two friends to the attic, while his boyfriend and he go down into the cellar.

“I’m too small to reach this box. Daaaaaan, need help!”

Dan looks around the corner and starts laughing.

“Awwww a small baby!”

“You’re not that taller than me! Now help me.”

“Sure sure, calm down.”

Easily he lifts Dany up. He isn’t that heavy for the Australian.

“Thanks Babe.”

“You’re welcome Honey.”

They share a long sweet kiss and leave upstairs smiling. Piotr and Andrej come back after a whole hour. It takes them a lot of time to put up the tree but eventually, they get it.

“Beautiful choice my friends. Good job.” Daniil praises.

They decorate it, but it’s quite hard for all to reach the top.

“Dan, need your help again.”

“Still too small?”, the man teases his boyfriend.

“Oh, shut up.”

They can hear the four others laughing quietly. Dan lifts the other man up once again so he can put on a star right onto the top. Done. It looks amazing with all the lights. Everything is sparkling.

“I love it.”, Dany sighs happily.

“Me too. But you know what I love even more?”

“What?”, the Russian turns around confused.

“You.”

“Ewwww love!”, Igor.

“How disgusting.”, Andrej

“I feel single like a pringle.”, Piotr

“Kiss kiss kiss!”, Tomek.

What a chaotic group. Daniil playfully rolls his eyes and pulls Dan down into a kiss. He feels the smile on the other’s lips.

“You’re barely this confident in front of others.”, Daniel whispers against his lips.

“Shut up, they’re my friends, don’t to hide anything.”

“Point for you.”

They pull away and get applauded by their friends. Yes, _their_ friends. They count Daniel to the group officially now and to be honest, the Australian is really touched by this. He’s relieved that he gets along with his boyfriend’s friends so perfect. The rest of the day they spend it in the snow, playing around again like kids. Just with no parents who can tell them when to stop or lowering their loud laughs. Later the day they make dinner. A bit more Russian this time. Daniel found out he admires the salads and Dany makes him one every evening. He loves his boy and while he watches him making dinner, he likes to hug him from behind. Usually, it’s the opposite but Dany said, it’s his time to do the most work and Dan should relax. After a bit complaining, Daniel was finally convinced by a kiss on the forehead, which Dany seldomly does.

“Love you Honey.”, he whispers softly into the other’s neck.

“Love you too Babe.”

He earns a cheek kiss for this. After they finished dinner and had a Mario Kart battle, they make their way into their beds, exhausted by this funny day.

“I love it so much here.”, Daniel smiles happily as he caresses his hand over the man’s back in his arms.

“I’m so thankful that you’re here.”

“Only a few days until Christmas. Hope you’ll like your present.”

“I love everything you got me Dan and you know it. I even love this ugly Christmas head you got me.”

“The one with Rudolph? Come on, it’s adorable.”

“Ugly.”

“Adorable.”

“Ugly.”

“But you’ll wear it on Christmas.”

“Only for you.”

Naw, how sweat.”

He likes to tease the Russian. And Dany doesn’t want to stop it.

“Good Night Babe.”

“Sleep well Honey.”

Later that night, Daniel wakes up. He panics as he doesn’t feel the familiar weight on top of him. He looks next to him, but the space is empty.

“Honey? Where are you?”

Oh, thanks god, there Daniil is, just standing at the window. He doesn’t turn around, continuing starring outside. Slowly the Australian gets up and walks toward the man.

“Dany? You good?”

The called one turns around. With shock, Daniel recognizes tears on Dany’s face. Quickly he pulls his boyfriend into a hug.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Warm arms wrap around him firmly, pulling him as close as possible.

“Had a nightmare…”

“What was it about?”

“You where gone. Simply gone. I woke up in your appartement and you weren’t there. Nothing had changed, all pictures and trophies were still there. You didn’t take anything with you. I wasn’t able to call you, so I decided to wait. A long time. Days. Weeks. I don’t know how long. But you never came. You just disappeared…”

Daniil cries even more, sobbing and choking.

“Shhhh Honey, it’s okay, I got you. I’m here. I won’t leave you. Never in my life. I’m here, this was only a nightmare.”

He gently pulls away a bit, looking into dark brown eyes.

“I know…I’m just afraid from time to time.”

“I understand this Honey. I won’t leave you; I promise.

“I trust you.”

“And you can. I love you too much, I would lose my heart with you.”

He leans his forehead against Dany’s, making the Russian smile and closing his eyes with relief.

“I love you two Dan. I love you so much.”

He tilts his head and presses his lips against the taller one. The couple stays like this, enjoying the silence around them. Just when they’re out of air, they pull away.

“Wanna go back to bed?”

“Yeah…sleepy.”

But instead of moving, Daniil snuggles close to the Australian’s chest.

“Don’t tell me I need to carry you.”

“Pleaaaase Babe.”

“You got up by yourself.”

“But now I’m sleepy.”

Dan just can laugh and shakes his head. One move and his boyfriend lays in his arms, wedding style. Back on the bed, Daniel wraps the blanket around them, pulling his boyfriend closer.

“You can always wake me up if you have a nightmare again. I’ll take care of you.”

Dany can only nods before he falls back asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!”

That’s not the way Dan expected to get woken up on December 24.

“The heck Dany! You scared me to death!”

His boyfriend sits on his lap, smiling at him with excitement.

“Good Morning Babe!”

“Mornin’…what the hell is wrong with you? Normally you sleep way longer than me?”

“But it’s Christmas!”

Daniel wants to go on arguing but he melts looking into the sparkling eyes. He gives his boy a good morning kiss instead.

“Guess I’m not allowed to complain.”

“Nope. Come one, Tomek already prepared breakfast.”

During eating they discuss about their plans. Andrej and Piotr will visit their parents but will be back around evening. Same counts for Igor, while Tomek will stay the whole day with Daniel and Daniil.

“See y’all later!”

As always, the time is as fast as a snail. Dany growls, the clock showing 11am.

“And now? I’m bored.”, he pouts, laying with his back on Daniel’s thighs.

“What about Mario Kart? I still want a revenge from last time!”, Tomek looks challenging at his childhood friend.

“Oh, try it, but you’ll lose!”

Playing games was a good idea. The three spend their whole time with it and luckily, it’s seems to fly by faster.

“Baaaack!”

Tomek nearly drops the controller as Igor walks into the living room.

“You asshole! I nearly got a heart attack!”

“Oh, come on, don’t be a girl.”

“Mhpf!”

“Piotr and Andrej not back yet?”

Just as Dany wants to answer with ‘No’, the two friends enter the room either.

“Speaking of the devil.”

“Firstly devils, secondly I’m hungry.”

“Thirdly I want Christmas presents.”, Piotr adds to Andrej.

“First Dinner, then presents.”

They all prepare the meals together. It’s a lot of fun as always and a huge mess. But it tastes so good. Daniel loves the dishes here and will definitely ask Dany if he can make him something Russian, when he will visit him in his appartement or in Australia.

“Done! Time for presents!”

“Piotr you child!”, Tomek chuckles but follows his friend to the tree.

Daniel is touched, all four childhood friends of Dany got him a present. Andrej git him a tiny F1 Renault Car Model, he has to put it together by himself. Tomek got him a lot of sweets, from Piotr a fitting black-yellow beanie to the scarf from Igor. He’s happy that he went to the city with Dany the last days and also got them something. A new game for Piotr and Tomek, a ridiculous Christmas hoodie for Andrej because he loves presents like this and Severus Snape’s wand for Igor. A Potterhead.

“You’re the coolest Dan! You got the perfect boyfriend Dany!”

“I know right.”, the Russian smirks.

“Open your present, wanna know what he got you!”

With a dramatical slow pace he opens the box. On the top he finds a picture of them, taken by Igor during one winter walk. A kiss in the winter forest, how romantic. On the backside he finds a little message.

_Merry Christmas Honey!  
I wanna say thank you for everything you have done for me. You make every day better and you cheer me up whenever I need it. I can’t imagine a life without you anymore. I will stay by your side for the rest of your life, I don’t care if you want this or not! :3  
I love you <3  
Many kisses, Dan_

“Awwww, so cute!”, Andrej squeaks like a girl.

By the way, Daniil really wears the ridiculous head Dan got him. Next, he found a little teddy bear with a tiny yellow shirt on.

“Do you know where the fabric comes from?”

Daniil shakes his head.

“You remember when I accidentally ripped my shirt during playing soccer with you? My mum couldn’t repair it so I asked her if she can make a tiny T-Shirt and she did.”

“Really?! That’s so cute!”, Dany’s eyes sparkle with excitement.

The last thing is a tiny box. He carefully opens it and discover two rings. They’re black, thicker than normal ones and matt. He looks questing at his boyfriend.

“Take a careful look.”

Now he can see it. The date of their first date is engraved on both of them.

“You usually don’t wear jewellery but I thought these look kinda cool but I’m not 100% sure, so if you don’t like i-”

He gets interrupted by a kiss.

“I freaking love them. Thank you so much Babe, I really love your presents.”

And before Dan can answer him, he puts on the ring on his boyfriend hand.

“It suits you perfectly.”

“Give me your hand.”

Daniel does the same. Behind him he hears a fake and incredible loud sob. Suddenly something like wedding music plays. As he turns around, he can see the rest of the group sitting on the sofa, all playing around with tissues.

“Just like a real wedding.”, Andrej cries dramatically.

“You!”

Dany starts chasing Andrej. Through the whole house. And he catches him. It takes them a while to come back. Dan nearly cries because of his laughing.

“Oh man, what did I get myself into?”

“Dunno.”, Dany pants and grins.

“Come on, open mine!”

Daniel founds in the tiny box a keychain with three pendants. A checkered flag, the Russian flag and the Australian flag.

“It’s not as special as yours, but I have the same. They’re matching.”, Daniil mumbles, looking unsure at his boyfriend.

He gets a forehead kiss.

“You know I love cheesy things like this. Thank you so much.”

He’s really happy with all his presents. He shares his sweets with his friends and they watch a Christmas movie, only for him in English with Russian caption. He’s happy. No, there doesn’t exist a fitting word. After the movie has ended, Dany gets up and goes away. Daniel feels that his boyfriend wants to follow him so he does. He finds him in the kitchen, looking out of the terrasse window. The snow sparkles in the moonlight and the Australian hugs his boy from behind.

“You good?”

“Yes. I just wanted to have a bit time just with you.”

Daniil leans back against the shoulder, watching a cat playing in the snow. He runs his fingers over Daniel’s ring.

“Dan?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you so much. For everything. For being here these days. For holding me like this. For always supporting me and lightening up my days. I love you so much, I can’t express my feelings for you in words.”

He turns his head to have a better look into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I have to say thank you either Daniil. You’re completing my world. I love you too.”

“Merry Christmas Daniel.”, the Russian whispers against his lips.

“Merry Christmas Daniil.”, he answers quietly.

Their lips meet in a wonderful Christmas kiss in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it:)
> 
> You can recommend some Ships if you really want to see a pairing in this series, since some Couples got choosed randomly I can replace them with wishes from you.
> 
> See you next Story hopefully :D


End file.
